poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Diving into a comic
This is how diving into a comic goes in Total Drama: Super Pals. Zoey: Looking good, everybody! Let's keep this magical makeover moving! Matau T. Monkey: Let's fix this place up! Duncan (Total Drama): You got it! Cody Fairbrother: I'll go see what Ryan and Sci-Twi are up to. Mike: Good old Mike is here, ready to do his part! Sierra: A little more to the left! No, the other left! quickly Awesome! That's perfect right where it is! On to the next painting! Rigby: There we go. Mike: You sure you don't need any help? Scott: Nah, that's okay. Sierra: quickly We have everything under control! Contralto: Cupcake and I got it covered. Mike: Duncan? Duncan: No thank you, Mike. Got some work to do. Mike: sighs Isn't there anything I can help you with, Zoey? Sierra: quickly Don't worry about it, Mike! It's all good! Matau T. Monkey: I'll go follow Cody.Cody Zoey: I think she's right. It looks like we've got it, Mike. Looking great, everybody! Why don't you find a quiet spot and finish reading your comic? Aren't you right at the part where Game Guy was about to stop the villain? Mike: Oh. Yeah. I think I'm at that part. But Game Guy never stops the villain. He's just there for comic relief. and clatter grunts I'm ok. Zoey: Sure you are, Mike. I wonder how Ryan and Sci-Twi are up to. Heather Heather, lemme give you a hoof with that! Heather: You do know that I got hands, Zoey. Zoey: Did I say hoof? I meant, hand. Mike: I ''could do that. Zoey: That's okay, Mike. Mike: I wonder how Ryan is with his practice to transform into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form. clatter Ugh! off Zoey: I hope he's doing just fine. Mike sits alone with his comic Mike: himself Joker breaks into the museum... Okay, here we go. ...Ugh, what a surprise! Game Guy is in the way again while the Super Pals do all the work! I guess I know what that feels like... gasps Wait. What? How can that be the end?! What's... that? "If you... wa-" What? "If you... want..." Urgh! I ''know I saw a magnifying glass laying around the last time I was here... Meanwhile Lightning (Total Drama): Mike! Where are ya, Mike? Ryan F-Freeman: I think he's reading that comic he's got. Jo: We're breaking to do exercises. Duncan (Total Drama): Mike! Matau T. Monkey: Duncan, I think Mike's gone somewhere to read his comic.Ryan So, Master Ryan. Are you going to practice to transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Ryan F-Freeman: I have been. But no matter how hard I try, I keep failing. Matau T. Monkey: I know. But keep trying. You'll get the hang at this. Like Cody when he transforms into his Light Cody Fairbrother form. Ryan F-Freeman: You're probably right. Mike has found a mgnifying glass Mike: Now to see the clue to this thing. "If you want to see the story's end, open the book and play pretend?" What does that even mean? swirling Wow, cool! where Matau, Cody, Ryan and Sci-Twi are Sci-Twi: Just try one more time, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Twi. I hope this works, Cody. tries to transform but it is no good Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. This is a lot harder then I thought. Cody, can you transform into your Light Cody Fairbrother form? tries but can't Ryan F-Freeman: You can't too? Wow. At least Crash gives you the photo of your form, right? nods the others have found Mike Zoey: gasps Mike! What're you...? Mike: I'd somehow did a spell and now I'm getting sucked into my comic. So, help! Zoey: MIKE! over to him and tries to pull him out but it's no good Zoey: Mike, hold on! I hope the others will help us. Duncan (Total Drama): Don't worry! I got your back! noises Alejandro: noises Heather: I got you! Let's hope Ryan and the others will help us. Sci-Twi, Matau and Cody come running in and try to help but they get sucked in too. Sierra runs over Crash Bandicoot: I'll save you!into the comic book Sierra: in after him Wheee! earlier Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan